Domino City
Domino City (童実野町, Domino-cho) is a fictional city, located in Japan (United States in the 4Kids Dub), in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! and is the hometown of the protagonists from the anime and manga. Several events happened in Domino City, such as Seto Kaiba's Battle City tournament, the events of Zero Reverse, and the eventual transformation of the city into the "Ark Cradle," or "Divine Temple". History Yu-Gi-Oh! The series' main protagonists, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Miho Nosaka spend most of their time there in the early chapters of the manga and the first series anime.thumb|Domino City at night in the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime In this show, several buildings can be connected with the Battle City Tournament, e.g. the docks, the Egyptian museum and Kaiba Land. Some other important buildings here are Kaiba Corporation building, the arcade, and three notable game stores, Kame Game (Solomon Muto's shop), the Almondo's Cafe, and Duke Devlin's shop. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX While the Duel Academy is still the main setting of this spin-off of the original series, some puns and appearance are still there. In some episodes of the second season, Jaden Yuki and his friends journeyed there to visit the historical buildings of Domino, and they also met Yugi Muto's grandfather. Later, in the fourth and last season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jaden returns to fight Trueman. Meanwhile, Axel Brodie has lost against him who has copied Brodie's father's deck. Jaden tries to escape from several Mr. Ts and was saved by Sartorius. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's After the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Domino City was revealed to be divided into two parts; The high-tech main city, New Domino City (Neo Domino City in the Japanese), and the destroyed Satellite Plant (the ruins of the old Domino City). Rex Goodwin created a hierarchical structure with the New Domino City residents at the top of the social class, and the Satellite Plant residents at the bottom.thumb|New Domino City It is now known that the city was dramatically split due to the Zero Reverse effect. A disastrous event, Zero Reverse was caused by an intentional overloading of the city's main generator, the Enerdy (Momentum in the Japanese version) Reactor. Zero Reverse took place 17 years ago prior to the pilot of the series, shortly after Yusei Fudo was born. Rex Goodwin, a former resident of the Satellite, used this split to his advantage. After he escaped from the Satellite, he gained the popular vote of the citizens of New Domino by claiming that "the stars" distinguished them as having a higher destiny. The Satellite Plant was said to consist of those people without a great destiny, and so the citizens were labeled as scum. These two parts of the city are connected via a pipeline, which transports the junk from New Domino City to the mechanical craftsmen of the Satellite Plant. Once a month, the pipeline is opened. This is actually one of only ways to get into New Domino City if you are a Satellite citizen, and it is very dangerous. Only a few normal citizens have managed to transport between the two cities; Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Blister, and Rex Goodwin. After the defeat of the Dark Signers, the Daedalus Bridge, a bridge that was meant to connect Satellite to New Domino (and that was originally constructed by Goodwin himself), was finished at the request of Yusei, as he felt there was no longer a need to keep the two cities separate. With this, the atmosphere of Satellite, along with the general view of the city, has changed dramatically. Along with the change to Satellite, the old Domino City is rebuilt, and there is no longer inequality between its citizens and the residents of New Domino. Later on, it is revealed that (in a future that has since been altered), Domino City becomes the home of the last remaining survivors on Earth; Z-one, Aporia, Antimony, and Paradox. They made the playground/battleground of Yugi and Yusei their home. And, in an effort to change history, they eventually transformed Domino City into a gigantic temple known as the Divine Temple, or the "Ark Cradle".